Decidentia
by OodHappenings
Summary: Set directly after the season 8 finale, Destiel. RATED M FOR A REASON. The events of the past few days had taken it's toll on the Winchesters, the falling of the angels and the coinciding disappearance of Castiel. No here they were, one brother fighting for the survival of another, with a trussed up demon unconscious in the back seat.
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Alright, here we are, another Destiel story. Three warnings for you right off the bat. 1) If you haven't seen season 8 or the finale, then this is laced with spoilers.**

**2) There is cursing, and violence. It's an M fic people, don't complain to me about Fucking blood and guts. **

**3) THERE WILL BE SMUT. I repeat. THERE WILL BE SMUT. Not now, but eventually. If you've read any of my previous fics you know how it works, if you haven't Welcome! I write a plot line and tie several smut scenes into it so that way you are provided with an independent storyline that leads up to sex. If you're impatient, then I recommend you wait a few weeks for me to get to that point, and read smut from some of the other fantastic writers on this site. **

**Thank you and have a fucking fantastic day.**

_**SPNSPNSPNSPN**_

_"Fucking hell. Sammy? You gotta stay awake Sammy."_

Dean Winchester was speeding down a two lane highway on the outskirts of Houston, Texas.

_"Dean." _

His brother was slumped over in the passenger seat his entire body shaking with pain and fear.

_"Come on man. Don't give up on me now." _

The events of the past few days had taken it's toll on the Winchesters, with the betrayal of Metatron, the falling of the angels and the coinciding disappearance of Castiel. Now here they were, one brother fighting for the survival of another, with a trussed up demon unconscious in the back seat.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPN**_

Dean once again checked his brothers pulse to reassure himself that the man was still alive.

It had been two hours since he had dragged Sam into the Men of Letters bunker and found Kevin Tran unconscious inside. Twelve since the events of the previous day had come to a close. Sixteen since the eldest Winchester had last had contact with Castiel. And forty eight since things had been looking to be in their favor. Since he had allowed himself hope.

Now he was perched in a chair facing his dying brother, with no cue as to how his family would recover from the latest series of unfortunate events.

"Dean." The hunter turned to see the figure of the prophet slumped over against the doorframe, his head in his hands. "She got them both. Angel's, Demon's. Both of them. I'm sorry."

Dean simply nodded and hung his head, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. "It's not your fault kevin. There was no way you could have know that she could get in here. Hell, I didn't even think that she could get in here."

Kevin trudged in and sat himself down on Sam's desk. "Was it really her then? Was it Abaddon?"

The hunter nodded and ran his hand over his face, attempting to wipe away the exhaustion that had settled there. "Yea. That was her alright. Are you ok? I mean, you're up and moving, but do you feel any sort of-"

"Post possession symptoms? No. My tattoo's in place, I've managed to escape every demon trap that's between the library and here, so I think I'm fine. Just one hell of a headache and, you know, the usual hit-by-a-bus feeling."

Dean nodded once more and again checked Sam's pulse. Kevin looked on curiously, continually awed by the depth of the brother's care for each other. He internally calculated the hunter's possible reactions to each of the questions that floated about in his thoughts. The only one that seemed safe at the moment was the one regarding their newest guest. "What's up with Crowley?"

Dean leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. Inviting the prophet to further elaborate on the question. "I mean. I know that Sam was trying to purify him, or whatever, for the third trial, but where did he end up?"

The hunter shrugged. "Sam didn't get to finish it, is all I know. As soon as I got him loaded into the car he passed out. I blindfolded him just in case, but currently he is a resident in the trunk."

Kevin sighed, chewing his lip for a moment. He knew that his net question wouldn't be received well but he decided to ask anyway. "And Cas?"

Dean's jaw tightened and he tensed, with sorrow or anger the prophet could not tell. "He's dead."

The prophet umped, startled by the quake in the hunter's voice and the certainty of his words. "How do you-"

The hunter sighed and buried his head in his hands. "The angel's fell from Heaven. Cas is-was- an Angel. I can do the math."

Keven's eyes flew wide and his nearly jumped. "The angel's fell from- God then I was right. Metatron cast them out."

dean's brow furrowed. " You were right?"

"I was on my way to try and find you when Abaddon attacked. The spell for closing the gates of heaven was entirely different from the one Cas had told you.

Fury seeped into every inch of the hunter's features as he came to his feet. "Cas lied to me. Again. That sonofa-"

Kevin too, was on his feet, facing the hunter with his hands outstretched as if to placate him. "Dean, I don't think he knew either. I'm almost positive that Metron tricked him just like he did you."

Another sudden shift in Dean's posture as he began pacing the room, his fury no longer directed at Cas. "Metatron I swear to whatever the fuck is out there I will hunt you down and rip your feather ass to shreds." He was shouting, and Kevin was staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Dean who are you-"

"He's the only angel left in heaven, right?" Kevin nodded, still not understanding why that constituted the hunter's shouting. "That means that he's the only one who can hear prayers. And damnit if i won't be praying to him until the moment I sever his head from his body."

"Dean, that's all well and good but there's something that I think I need to tell you about-"

A groan from the bed in the center of the room stopped the prophet mid sentence.

"Sammy?" Dean rushed back to his brother's bedside and smoothed the hair from his forehead. "Kevin, go get a glass of water, will ya? And the Ibuprofen in the kitchen."

The prophet nodded and made his way to retrieve the supplies, leaving the brothers alone.

"Sammy. Sammy can you hear me?" Another groan followed by the the slightest of fluttering of his eyelashes. Dean felt the hand he was holding tighten its grip slightly before going limp once more, Sam's head falling slack against the pillow.

"Shit. Sammy? Sam! No. Stay with me man." He checked his pulse and found that it was still steady. He had simply fallen unconscious once more. Kevin came skidding into the room with water sloshed down the front of his shirt.

"I heard yelling." He let his eyes rest on the completely still form before him. "Is he-"

Dean shook his head. "Just unconscious again. sorry for startling you."

Kevin visibly relaxed. "Why don't you take two of those and head to bed yourself. You need the rest." Kevin nodded and popped open the pill bottle, downing the two pills dry before setting both the half empty glass and the pill bottle on Sam's nightstand. "Don't let me sleep through anything, alright?"

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to his brother. Keeping watch through the night.

_**SPNSPSPNSPN**_

Castiel tripped over a root that was concealed in the darkness, tears welling in his eyes at the sudden pain that tore through his leg. His whole body hurt. It was the most intense sensation he felt, bar the feeling of emptiness that consumed him.

As he laid there, sprawled face down in the dirt and the muck in the middle of a wood, he willed himself to die. To end the suffering and anguish that filled him and release him from the litany of sins he had committed.

But no.

That would be too easy of a way out.

He had wrought so much pain and suffering, to die now would be a gift. A pleasent release that he did not deserve.

No.

He must repent for his transgressions and atone for all that he has done.

As he pushed himself up and wiped the mud and tears from his eyes, he did so with new resolve.

He would not allow himself the luxury of death until he had at the very least discovered the fate of his brethren.

And apologized to those he cared for most.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin Tran was running; the maniacal laughter of a plethora of demons echoing around him.

Surrounding him.

Consuming him.

He felt the heat of the flames of hell at his back, sharp, searing pain in his legs as the bony fingers of tortured souls clawed at him. Threatening to force him to the ground. He kicked and thrashed and shouted. Trying desperately to break free from his pursuers, and the creatures underfoot.

He heard his name being chanted, over and over again, felt hands gripping his face, his shoulders. The sudden sting of a slap.

He sat bolt upright, his entire body shaking, convulsing with the remnants of fear and adrenaline.

Dean Winchester was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the prophet by his shoulders, face filled with concerned and fear of his own."Kevin? Kevin are you with me?"

The prophet nodded slowly, allowing himself the time to get oriented. He could still feel the heat at his back and the faint sound of laughter. "The- The- The demons. Can-" He was out of breath, his heart racing. "Can you hear them?"

The hunter shook his head and frowned. "It was a nightmare buddy. You're alright now."

Kevin shook his head and lurched forward vomiting neatly into the waste bin beside his bed. Dean rubbed soothing circles on his back until he was finished, and then simply held him to his chest until the shakes lessened, morning encouraging words all the while.

When the prophet could speak again, there were tears in his eyes, and his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. "Look, Dean, I'm sorry. "

The hunter patted the young man's back reassuringly. "You're alright man. We've all been here."

He stood, one arm wrapped around the prophet as he helped him to the bathroom, setting him onto the toilet before dampening a cloth with cool water. He gently dabbed at Kevin's skin, meeting no resistance from the boy as he cleaned his face and hands. "Do you want me to continue, or would you rather me draga chair in here so that you an take a shower?"

The prophet sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's the point if I'm just going to wake up in the middle of another nightmare?"

The hunter nodded and opened the bathroom door. "I understand if you don't want to, but it'll make you feel better." He pointed behind him. "I'm going to clean your room up and then go check on Sammy. You need anything else right now?"

Kevin shook his head slowly.

"Alright then." The hunter left and went about stripping Kevin's bed of the sweat soaked sheets and replacing them with new ones, and then dealing with the mess in the waste bin.

He was halfway finished when he heard the sound of running water come from the bathroom. Th hunter nodded to himself and left the room.

The moment that he stepped into Sam's room he noticed the difference. The bedside lamp was clicked off, where he had left it on, and the frm of his brother had moved from the still pank of a corpse to the srt of sprawled out facedown position that usual accompanied the younger Winchester in sleep.

The hunter smiled at this and retreated back into the hallway, leaving the door open a crack more out of habit than any genuine concern.

Sam would recover.

He had too.

That lead Dean to the next item on his list of things to do.

Sleep.

And since that wasn't going to happen, he may as well call Charlie.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did his other-other phone buzz in his back pocket. "Sonofabitch." He slid his thumb across the screen and was met with the squealing of tires and the sound of horns honking. "Charlie?"

"I'm here. Just some moron trying to cut me off." Dean rolled his eyes and huffed slightly.

"Watch it or you're going to get yourself killed."

"What are you my father?"

The hunter bit the inside of his jaw and put his hand on his hip. "Listen, a lot of shit's gone down Charlie and I wanted to-"

"Check on me? Yea-" More tire squeal and honking. "I figured as much, what with the Angels falling from heaven and all."

Dean's jaw fell open as he wracked his brain for any way that the women could have know that. "How did you-"

"I follow Nasa on Tumblr. I would have been aware of any sort of meteor shower period. Let alone one that absolutely massive. All it took was my hacking the CIA database to uncover the original military photographs of the meteorites to see that they were Angels. I would say that I saw it on the news, but you know how quickly things get covered up anymore."

The hunter found himself nodding, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. "Yes well. Where are you heading?"

"To your place. I figure that the safest place to stay is in the impenetrable Winchester Hobbit Hole."

Again he nodded. "I'd be gad for the helping hand. Sam's gotten worse and Kevin is having-"

"Kevin? As in the prophet Kevin? Is he alright?"

"He's having Nightmares."

"What about Cas?"

Once more Dean felt the lump forming in his throat and the bottom fall from his stomach. "He's a. Well dammit he was an Angel wasn't he?"

There was a moment of tense silence across the line. "Look Dean, I know how much he meant to you and-"

He cut her off. "Not no, okay? Just get here. Safely, and then we will go from there."

There was a quiet "Alright." from across the line and the sound of a deep breath. "See you in a few Captain."

Dean smiled softly. "At ease, Lieutenant."

There was a breathy laugh before the line clicked off. Leaving the hunter to wander the bunker alone with his thoughts.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPN**_

Charlie Bradbury tossed her phone into the passenger seat of her car and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes.

It was one thing to know factually that your friends, well, your family had been hurt. It was another to hear Just how much pain they were feeling.

She pressed the accelerator to the floor and wove through the late afternoon traffic, desperate to reach her family and maybe, just maybe, do something to make it right.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPN**_

It was nearly night again before Castiel had staggered from the forest straight into the center of a small town. Exhausted for the first time in his life, he was driven forward by his intense need for atonement.

Ever the soldier, he knew that the first thing that should be on his agenda is to strategize.

His stomach, however, did not agree with him.

For the first time since Famine stuck, he felt the intense gnawing of hunger inside of him. He scrounged through his pockets and found a few wadded up bills, left over from his aborted shopping trip.

_Oh how long ago that seems. _

He shook his head in disgust with himself.

_Seeking redemption in semi-liquid confections. _

He shuffled the next block until he was sagging against the counter of a 24 hour gas station window.

The young women yelped in fright at the sight of the filthy and disheveled man on the other side of the glass.

"Wha-what do you want?" She slid back from the window, her finger hovering over the panic button.

"I would like to purchase as much..food...as this will allow me."

He laid the crumpled ball of money on the counter and pushed it to the edge of the window, where the woman's hand darted and snagged the bills her hands shaking slightly with fear.

The spread the bills out and was surprised to see three twenty's and a fifty mixed in with a few ones. "Mister, you drunk or something?"

Cas sighed and shook his head. "It has been an...extremely horrific day. I watched my entire family perish in flames, I have no idea what's become of my best friend and his brother." He looked weary off to the side. "And there is no one in heaven left for me to hold out hope for."

When he turned back the woman was frozen still, her frozen wide open and her jaw hanging. She shoved the money and a bag of potato chips through the opening and shook her head. "Ya'll need Jesus." She then proceeded to slam the security grate down, leaving a confused Castiel standing there with one ad filled with money and the other with chips. "I do not understand how my deceased half brother can help me in this situation."

When no response was made simply shrugged and walked away, stuffing the money back into the pockets of his coat before heading of with his newly obtained goods.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie slammed her fist against the steering wheel as her engine spluttered and died, forcing her to the side of the road. The engine temperature warning lights flashed in the dark and she groaned.

Overheated.

Great.

One glance at the pine lined road in the dark and she knew she was stranded until morning. Despite this she grabbed a flashlight and opened her car door, tucking her hand gun into the holster on her thigh.

She popped open the hood and steam billowed out, plastering her bangs to her forehead.

Wonderful.

A few moments of examining and filling with the engine confirmed her fears. There was a leak in her radiator. Any attempt at driving her beloved jeep in this condition would result in the engine blowing completely.

She shook her hand and slammed the hood down, glancing up and down the road to see if anyone was around. Judging that there would be nothing that could harm her severely, she decided that the best course of action was to sleep in the jeep and hike to a service station in the morning

She shot Dean A quick test message explaining her predicament, and reassuring him that she would be fine, and to stay with Sammy and Kevin.

His response was terse and concerned, but he agreed with her, wholeheartedly.

SPNSPNSPN

Castiel settle onto a bench outside a service station, staring at the bag before him. Naturally he understood the dynamics of opening it but after several frustrating and failed attempts he simply sat there.

It did not matter how many time he pulled and tugged at the sides of the bag, it simply refused to relinquish it's contents. At first, he considered brute strength, figuring that the cellophane bag would be nothing. But when he was met with resistance, he simply sat and stared at them

In his entire existence he had never met such resistance to his power. His strength was being outmatched by a simple human made bag of fried starch.

Humiliating.

His next institutions was to cut it open, but he had lost his blade in the battle with Metatron, and there was no sort of shape object around.

He sighed, hanging his head and tossing the bag to his side of the bench, defeated.

He let himself be lulled by the falling of rain on the tin roof of his temporary shelter. The next thing that flickered through his thoughts was the sensation of heaviness that overwhelmed his body.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean was in the kitchen, taking a damp cloth and scrubbing the grime from the crevices in the oven, a task that he had yet to complete, even after weeks of living in his bunker.

The cleaning was therapeutic, if he was honest with himself. He didn't have to think or focus on any specific thing. He could simply move about the room, scrubbing every surface while his mind went blissfully still. He continued like this for what seemed like hours, until his phone vibrated on the counter surface.

**"Radiator Leak. Overheated Engine. I'll be in tomorrow."**

He sighed and shook himself, tossing the rag into the sink before wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Need me to come out? Sam and Kev are asleep."

He stepped forward and began to pick up the cleaning supplies from around the room in preparation or the trip he would more than likely make.

**"Nah, I'll just crash in the car. Got my Guardian, I'll be fine."**

Dean paused for a moment and mulled over the words.

"Guardian?"

**"It's a gun Winchester. Take care of the small one and moose. I'm fine."**

"Good Night, then."

There was a significant pause in the messages, as Dean moved from cleaning the kitchen to cleaning the main study area. His phone buzzed once ore in his shirt pocket, and he glanced down to see one last message from his friend.

**"Get some rest Captain. I mean it."**

The hunter sighed and sat the stack of books that he ha picked up back onto the table, his entire body seeming to fol with exhaustion. He laughed to himself and braced his hands against the table, shaking his head.

"You're tired's all Winchester. Get some rest. Sammy's safe, you're alive there's nothing gnawing on your ass so why won't you sleep?"

The answer was painfully obvious, of course. He'd been through this loop dozens if not hundreds of times. It seems like he can't go a year without Cas dying, or Sam getting mortally wounded. It really was something that grates on a man.

He flicked off the main lights and sulked to is room in the near dark, the soft glow of the flood lamps guiding his way.

He barely managed to kick off hsi shoes before he collapsed on top of his bed, unconsciousness claiming him quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was awoken by violent shaking. He sat blot upright and rubbed his eyes, only to see the metal wall next to him rising and disappearing out of sight. The former angel marveled for a moment at the mechanical prowess and ingenuity of humans before a voice brought his attention back fully to his surroundings.

A burly man with no hair and a face as red as his handkerchief was shouting at him, his words laced with profanities and derogatory terms.

Castiel took the hint and gathered up his belongings attempting to quickly move from his refuge to another location, when his foot caught on the edge of the bench and he went sprawling over the ground his entire weight landing hard on not only the bag of potato chips that he clutched close to himself, but also his arm. He bit his tongue to seal in the yowl of pain that was trying to force it's way out of his throat, knowing that yelling at this moment in time would only make his situation worse.

He scooped himself up off of the ground and took the busted bag of chips with him, holding his injured arm to his chest.

Again his senses had been distracted from the whole of his surroundings. There was a cluster f people on the sidewalk, simply staring at him soe were whispering, one had pulled out a cell phone and was making a phone call. Castiel caught each and every pair of eyes as he felt his neck burn intensely, and the bottom of his empty stomach fall away. He heard the word police being muttered and he moved forward, rounding the building at a pace just shy of a sprint.

The former angel shivered and pulled his trench coat on tightly, trying to force away the tremors that were wracking his body.

He managed to get a few blocks away from the service station before he ducked into an ally and glanced down at his arm. He prodded it and poked at it, determining that it was not sprained or broken, merely bruised.

He also noticed, much to his delight, that the bag of chips was now open.

Castiel tilted back is head and poured the contents of the bag down his throat, coughing and choking, desperate for the nourishment and to regain the ability to breath. No sooner was that done did the former angel sank down against the cool tile walls of the alley and bury his head in his hands, his thoughts racing as he ran through his head of strategy and social conventions that would get him to the point of accomplishing his goals. The more he thought, however the more pain he seemed to build until all that filled his head was white notice and pressure.

So much pressure.

He gripped his head and curled up, trying desperately to will it away.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Charlie was standing in front of the hospital doors, her gun drawn. Bony fingers gouging at the wood of the door, eerie moans echoing against the walls, in her head. She glanced over at the hospital bed beside hand saw her mother in her hospital bed, unmoving, unchanging, just as she had been all of these years. Suddenly the image of her other changed to that of a corpse, and the doors burst inwards, the zombies surging forward.

She opened fire, the tap tap tap of her gun jolting her awake.

She sat up, gasping for breath, her bangs pasted to her forehead with sweat, her heart racing. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, but the tapping sound persisted. She glanced around and saw a face in her window.

An extremely attractive face.

That was waving at her?

Charlie mentally shook herself and unrolled her window. "Hello?"

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "First things first. I'm Nadia."

Charlie shook the hand she was offered slowly, still unsure of what exactly was going on, as if prompted by the confusion that was obviously written across Charlies face, the woman shook her head and stepped back from the car.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm a bit ahead of myself here. I was hiking this way and saw your car strand over here. I was just going to see if anyone was in it before I headed on."

Charlie smiled, finally waking u enough to catch on to what was going on. "Glad you did. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Nadia, I'm Charlie."

The other woman's smile grew slightly, before she pointed at the car. "What's your issue?"

Charlie sighed and ran her fingers through her tangled mess of hair. "Radiator leakage. I didn't have any water to coax it to town, so I'm stuck here."

Nadia turned to get into the backpack she was carrying, but stopped herself abruptly and held out her hand pleadingly to Charlie. "I promise I'm not getting a weapon, alright? Just some water."

Charlie rolled her eyes and stuck her arm out of the window, pointing at the car door. "Mind if I get out of the car?"

The woman eyed the genius suspiciously. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to stretch, I did spend the night in my car."

Nadia appeared to mull over the idea and nodded once more. "Fine. Just don't try anything unsavory."

Charlie laughed at that and stepped out of the car, completely forgetting about the gun strapped to her thigh.

Nadia took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "The gun?"

The genius looked down and blushed slightly, her cheeks burning. "Oh, sorry. You can never be to careful being a woman on the road."

That brought a chuckle from both of them, sheering through any residual tension.

"So Charlie." Nadia held up the water bottle and shook it. "I think we have enough to limp her to town."

The genius simply nodded and rounded the car, popping open the hood and sighing in dismay as she saw the wear and tear that her engine had suffered.

Nadya let out a low whistle when she stepped forward, her side brushing Charlie's. "This is more than a radiator."

The redhead could only nod and sigh, once more running her fingers through her hair.

The other woman gently patted her on the shoulder before unscrewing the radiator cap and pouring the contents of the container in. "There you are ma'am. I don't see anything else I can do. See if you can get it started"

Charlie smile and jogged back to the drivers side of the car, sliding in and cranking it up. She was relieved to hear it start up. despite the worrying rattle that sounded through the car.

The hood slammed down and Nadia walked back over to the drivers side window. "Alrighty, have a safe trip."

The red head frowned, her eyebrows furrowing to appear underneath her bangs. "Aren't you coming?"

Nadia's brown eyes widened in surprise, and a light blush touched her cheeks. "Er, no, I hadn't planned on it. Are you sure?"

Another nod. "Of course, its the least I can do."

The woman shook her head and walked around the back of the jeep, clambering into the passenger side while pushing the food wrappers and cd's into the floor. Charlie pulled onto the road when the car gave a groan. The genius stroked the dashboard softly and cooed at it. "It's okay baby, I'll get you help soon."

Nadia paused for a moment and simply stared at the woman in disbelief, before breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Charlie blushed and attempted to keep her eyes on the road, but found them wandering over to glance at the wide smile that filled Nadya's face.

It was the fourth time that she glanced over that Nadia caught her, and held her gaze for a fraction ofa second, s small smile curling her lips. She turned to stare out of the passenger side window while Charlie focused back on the road, her neck burning with embarrassment.

They rode in silence until they pulled into the town, where Nadia sighed and pointed down the road. "There's a repair shop right there."

The woman nodded and pulled up in front of the garage. Nadia opened her door and hopped out, jogging over to a grease spattered mechanic that was sitting in a lawn chair beside a stack of tires.

Charlie watched the woman twirl her jet black hair and shuffle her boot clad feet. Talking the man up for what felt like ages. Finally the man jumped up and strutted to the car, his chest poking out a little bit with obvious pride at whatever he had said to her.

Nadia tapped once more on Charlie's window and waved for her to step out of the car, she obeyed, grabbing her satchel from behind her seat just in case.

The mechanic glanced her over, and then her counterpart, and has already wolfish grin grew, until his eyes the on the gun holstered to Charlies thigh.

She watched him swallow thickly and his eyes widen as he turned his full attention to the car. "Err umm, well, from what you've told me ma'am it will be about two days before I can get her up and running again. Maybe longer." Nadia frowned and stepped forward slightly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Charlie instinctively placed a hand on her shoulder and the woman instantly relaxed, falling back behind her redheaded counterpart.

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and took a more defensive stance, nearly leaning over the man before her. "Look. You have until 8 o'clock tomorrow evening to get that thing up to par. Understand me?"

The mechanic gulped and ran a stained hand over his complete bald head, a reflex, no doubt. "Yea, yea, I'll see what I can do."

The genius simply smiled and chuckled softly, the shift in her demeanor completely confusing the mechanic. "Now that that's settled, is their anyplace we can get a bite to eat?"

"Umm, Red's. Red's Diner. Two blocks down on your left. You can't miss it."

The woman nodded and turned to Nadia, who was practically grinning at the red head. "Ma'am, would you care to accompany me to breakfast?"

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Why I would be delighted."

Charlie stuck out her arm, and Nadia swatted it away with a laugh, bumping her shoulder into the other woman. "Plenty of time for that later. Let's get some food alright? I'm starving."

They walked down the street to the cafe, complete oblivious to the silent figure huddled in the alley that they passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie and Nadia walked into the quaint little dinner and settled into a window booth, both mulling over the events of the morning, while casting sidelong glances at each other. They ordered their meals, a burger for both of them, before Charlie broke the silence.

"Who are you." Nadia looked at the red head, who was peering intently at her, her eyes flitting about her features.

"I am Nadia Nodabba. I'm from Brooklyn, New York. My mother was a secretary and I don't remember my father."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as a wave of distrust rushed to the forefront of he mind. "That seems a little rehearsed."

Nadia shrugged. "I've been asked it enough times to have the answer to a T. Just like the answer to the next question you're going to ask."

"And what's that?"

"How did I get here? The answer to that is that I don't really know."

Charlie leaned forward,placing her arms on the table. "Come on. you do know." She smirked, as the woman in front of her blushed ever so slightly. "You tell me and I'll tell you?"

Nadia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Childish Charlie. Childish."

The genius shrugged and nudged Nadia's hand on the table with her finger. "Never said that I wasn't. Come on now. Spill."

Nadia took a deep breath and glanced out of the window. "When I say I don't know, I'm not actually lying. It all feels like I'm moving in fast forward, you know?"

She locked eyes with Charlie. "One minute I'm at this party wit my friends, celebrating graduation, finally moving forward in life. And then the next thing I know, the man I've been searching for dissapears, and I get sucked through the next two years of my life trying desperately to find him."

SHe shook her head and fidgeted with her fingers on the table. "Then these guys take me in, right? Keep me close to their hearts, and then isolate me from everything else. I was stuck, but I physically could not bring myself to leave."

Charlie placed her hands gently over the shaking fingers on the table, her thumbs stroking soothing circles over the tops of Nadia's hands.

But then I escaped, so to speak. Remade myself. I'm out here trying to find the pieces of what I've lost." She smiled nervously at Charlie, "I think I may have found one of them."

Charlie stammered and blushed for a moment, silently thanking the universe for the delivery of tier meal to delay her response. She shoveled down half of her burger with a contented sigh.

Nadia, on the other hand, took her silverware and neatly cut the burger into even pieces. Her every movement prim and perfect. A fact that both delighted and confused the red head.

There was yet another lull in conversation before Nadia spoke. "So Charlie, why are you out here at all?"

Charlie shrugged. "Two good friends of mine are having a really rough time right now, s I was gunning it to go Obi-wan Kenobi their asses."

Nadia simply stared at her blankly. "Obi-wan Kenobi?"

The genius sighed. "You know, Master Obi-wan Kenobi? 'Help me Obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope?'"

The dark skinned woman simply shook her head. "I honestly have no idea as to what you are referencing."

Charlie sighed and muttered that 'nobody's perfect.' "See, There are these brother's right? They're like my brothers. We've been through some really hellish times together."

Nadia nodded, a small smile appearing on her features. "They were on the job a few days ago, and one of the brothers ended up severely ill, while their good friend Cas, he uhh."

She looked out the window to try and find the word that she was looking for, when she spotted a dark haired man in a ratty trench coat emerge from an alley way across the street. "Son of a bitch."

"What?"

Charlie leapt up from the booth and sprinted out of the restaurant, leaving Nadia abandoned in the booth. No sooner did she step outside that she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Castiel!"

The dark haired man turned and ocked his head at her.

Charlie shook er head. "Well I'll be Klingon's teddy. Castiel! Over here! It's Charlie Bradbury!"

The former angel seemed to recognise that name, as he stepped forward to cross the street. and right into the path of an oncoming truck.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean rolled over and groaned, his eyes still crusted over with sleep at from the late night he had forced himself into. He staggered to his bathroom and tripped over a loose pair of jeans that he had discarded some time in the past. "Fucking hell."

He managed to turn on the tap and splashed his face with cool water, attempting desperately to wash away the gritty feeling on his cheeks.

A few more moments of sluggish piddling had him in decent enough shape to go about his duties for the day, but damn coffee would help.

He entered the kitchen to find Kevin sitting at the table, a mug overturned, its contents spilling over the edge of the table and onto the floor. Dean's initial reaction is to panic.

He runs forward, one hand moving to check the boy's pulse while the other goes to his hair, either to soothe him or to pull his head back to examine for further trauma.

One obnoxious snort and the hunter couldn't help but laugh, the sound ripping it's way from his throat and startling the sleeping prophet. "Mom? What-"

Kevin looked around with bleary eyes until they focused on the image of the hunter. "Oh, it's you." He took another look at his surroundings jumped up, hischeeksburnin pink at the sight of the mess he had created. "SHit, sorry Dean. I didn't mean to fall asleep I'll just."

The hunter held up a hand and grinned at the prophet. "It's alright. Go back to bed it's only-" He glanced at the clock hanging over the stove. "Like, eleven o'clock. YOu have all afternoon. Rest up."

The prophet rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands over his already disheveled hair. "I'll go check on Sam. Why don't you just make some food huh? I'm starving."

The hunter nodded and grabbed up the dish rag from the sink, mopping up the coffee that had spilled onto the floor. He mumbled something under his breath about needing a new mop when he noticed that half of it had dried onto the floor, it went about cleaning anyway.

It wasn't until he had turned to the fridge to actually start cooking that Kevin came sliding back into the room, his stocking feet skidding on the concrete floor , sending him crashing in a heap to the ground.

The hunter cracked a smile. "Where's the fire, slick?"

Kevin took a deep breath and pushed himself up off of the floor. "Sam's not breathing."

And at that moment, neither was Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright folks, so I know that you have a lot of question's and I've gotten a few of them personally, so here are some answers.**

**1. Nadia IS NOT AN OC. Have fun figuring out just who she is, but I did not make her up. (For the two people who already know, and the genius's who figure it out, DON'T FUCKING POST IT. If you want to share it with me, PM me, but don't ruin the surprise for others.)**

**2. I have seen the season 9 preview. It came out after I planned this fic, so easy, I am doing tie ins to some of the most important pieces. don't hate me for it. **

**3. There WILL be smut in this fic. Between Cas and Dean (eventually) and Nadia and Charlie (soon) That's right, ladyxlady smut. If that's not your cup of tea I understand. I will clearly tag it, and attempt to exclude any vital storyline info from it. **

**4. I will stop hurting everyone soon. Give me three chapters people. It will be better in like, three chapters.**

**...**

**maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: THree quick things and then I'll leave you be. 1: I'm sorry for the delay in posting, Senior Year is a bitch. 2) I did watch the season premier so 3) I'm tying it with my storyline. Major spoilers contained within lovelys. you've been warned. **

Castiel saw the truck out of the corner of his eye before he heard it. He could feel a rush of _something _flooding through his veins as he hurled himself out of it's path. Then there was a peculiar scraping sensation, followed by a hollow ringing, and searing pain.

Everything darked for a moment, he simply lay there, his ears ringing, before hand's were grabbing at him and voices trickled in amongst the white noise.

One set of hands in particular was gripping at his face, and the vast majority of prominent words were connected to those hands. Somehow.

The edges of his vision seeped to black for a moment, until another sting of pain lit up his cheek.

This time his eyes came into focus and he saw the features of the one called Charlie Bradbury.

"Cas. Castiel. Stay with me man, we need to get you on your feet. You're alright."

The angel felt himself being pulled vertical, his legs buckling slightly under him. The solid form of Charlie Bradbury held him firm as they limped out of the street and back into the diner that the redhead had abandoned.

Nadia was holding the door open, waving the pair inside quickly. They made it in when the waitress that had taken their order nearly shoved them into a booth and began dabbing at the former angel's face with a wet cloth.

If it wasn't for the shock of the whole scenario rendering Charlie silent, she would have laughed at the confused and slightly appalled expression that was painted onto Castiel's features.

A bearded man burst into the cafe,his face red from exertion. "Shit man, you alright? What were you doing in the middle of the road like that?"

Charlie moved to step in front of the man but Cas pushed himself to standing and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." He faced the man. "My sincerest apologies. I was attempting to reach an area that would have a phone." Castiel shook his head and squinted, as if suddenly remembering something. " I...I need to make a phone call."

Charlie pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to the angel. "Dean's number is the first one on speed dial."

The man shook his head. "There ain't no signal around here. I can give you a lift to a pay phone, if you want."

Cas nodded. "Thank you. I'd fly but I don't have wings." He tilted his head and shrugged slightly. "Not anymore."

Charlie and Nadia both shared concerned glances and steppe up to flank either side of the former angel. "Cas that may not be the best idea, we can." He turned and smiled at Charlie, which unnerved the red head severely. "I will return as soon as I finish calling Dean." He followed the man out of the cafe his gate slightly unsteady from the shock of his injuries.

The redhead moved to follow him but Nadia stopped her. "I'm sure that he'll be fine. He's a grown ass man, he can take care of himself. Charlie siged and ran her fingers through her hair. You're right."

Nadia smirked and smacked Charlie's butt playfully. "Come on, let's pay for our food and see if we can't book a motel room."

The genius blushed furiously. She stammered "A-ah, a room? I mean alright but is it really-"

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Is it not the logical thing for us to book motel rooms as we are spending the night?"

Charlie nodded and pulled out her wallet, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the woman behind her as she walked up to the register. "I'm sorry Mr. Spock my emotional human mind got the better of me."

The other woman leaned against the counter while the red head payed for their meals. "I'm assuming that was a reference to another thing I've never heard of."

Charlie nodded. "Star Trek." THey both stated for the door. "How have you never heard of Star Trek? I mean it's been around since the late 60's. They even have this whole reboot thing going on right now."

Nadia shrugged. "It never made it's way to me."

The walked along the sidewalk for a moment before Nadia spoke again. "Let's just assume that I know nothing of popular culture past 1958."

Charlie chuckled and shook her head, mumbling to herself. "Straight out of the Men of Letters."

Nadia stopped short and gripped Charlies arm, spinning her around to face her in the street. Her eyes were intense, and Charlie swore that she saw a flash of red ripple behind them. "What do you know of the Men of Letters?"

The redhead pulled her arm free and rubbed it gently. "Not much, gees. Why?"

The woman pulled at a curl and let it bounce back into place as she mulled over what she was going to say. "My, mother. She used to speak about the Men of Letters. How they would gather knowledge about demons and monsters. The things that hide beneath our beds. It was all nonsense though. Monsters aren't real. "

Charlie acquiesce and started walking again. "The world is a strange place."

Nadia laughed. "Clearly. Tell me, are there any left?"

The red head shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know of them is from books."

That apparently ended the conversation as the two of them came up to the door of a seedy little motel. It was at that exact moment that the Vacancy sign exploded in a cascade of sparks and broken glass. Both women shielded their eyes. That's when Charlie Bradbury felt someone grab her hair and yank her forwards, her head colliding solidly with the wall.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**_

Dean sat in the hospital Chapel, his hands in his lap as he coped what the doctor told him. Sam was dieing. He's in a coma. His lie was in God's hands.

When had God ever been there for him? Hell the closest he got to God was Castiel, and he was probably dead.

The hunter sighed and glanced around. It wouldn't hurt to toss out one more prayer, would it?

"Cas you there?"

He paused for a moment, listening intently for the usual swish of a trench coat and the gravelly voice that accompanied it. "Sammy's hurt. He's hurt-"

His voice broke, and he took a moment to collect himself. "He's hurt pretty bad and, ah, I know that you think that I'm pissed at you, okay? But I don't give a damn that the angels fell. So whatever you did or did not do it doesn't matter. Okay? We'll work it out."

He paused again, trying to swallow the lump in is throat. "Please man, I need you."

He looked around and waited, hoping that somehow Cas was alive. That he could help.

The seconds flew by and Dean shook his head, battling back the tears that pooled behind his eyes. "Screw it."

The hunter straightened himself up in his chair and focused his eyes forward, forcing his lip to stop trembling. "This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester and I need your help. The deal is this. I'm at Smith County Memorial Hospital, Lebanon Kansas. The first one who helps me gets my help in return. And you know that ain't nothing. Hell, it's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye, but you know that I am good for my word. I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't needy so-"

He broke off the prayer and looked around, dismayed to see no angels around him, hostile or otherwise. He pushed himself off of his chair and stalked back to Sam's hospital room, bent on waiting out the arrival of the cavalry, in whatever form that might take.

No sooner did he walk into the room did a woman follow him. He spun around and held up his hands defensively. "Forgive me if this is rude, but are you an angel?"

The woman shook her head and chuckled sadly. "No, though sometimes I wish I were. I'm the hospital's grief counselor."

Dean huffed and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry but I don't need you here. I'm sure that you have the best intentions, but I ain't grieving yet."

The woman smiled softly. "I'm just here to prepare you for the inevitable."

The hunter huffed. "Listen lady. Where I come from inevitable is a fighting word. Nothing's inevitable until it happens, okay?"

The woman sighed. "Sir I envy you your optimism. I'm a praying woman myself and I hope that those angels you were hoping for come and give you that miracle."

Dean paused and smoother the she over Sam's chest before the thought came to him. "Who needs angels when you have the king of hell in your trunk."

The hunter bolted from the room leaving the counselor alone in his wake. "Sir?" She called after him. "Is that a metaphor?"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Kevin Tran settled onto the couch with a beer in his hand, his thoughts drifting from the laptop screen before him to his concern for the Winchesters. One thing was certain. The internet was ablaze with talk of meteor showers and fallen men.


End file.
